


So in a voice, so in a shapeless flame

by middlemarch



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Pillow Talk, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: He was the same, but she was different.





	So in a voice, so in a shapeless flame

Love-making, what Steve had called their frantic and tender and languorous unions, every kind and all the interstitial touches and caresses, his breath panting against her throat, her belly, his cheek laid rough along her splayed thigh, made her want to talk. About Themyscira and the agora, the fields where they fought, the caves near the shore and how she had never caught a sea-bird when she chased one. About the towers, where the God-killer was kept and the parchment scrolls, the tapestry that was yet being woven that told their history, though they only called it the story or the thread, the wine they stamped from the grapes and the scent of flatbread coming from the oven. She told him about Hebe, who did not only speak every language but who could create her own and ciphers no one could break, and Epione, who tended the goats, and how she had never wondered about the lack of other children because why would she? She told him she had not understood what it would sound like when a baby cried and how each time she had heard it she had been stopped, sure that she was meant to do something but without the first idea what. She told him about geometry and metaphysics and the way logic reminded her of a leaf and conic sections of the music from a lyre, Bia’s lyre at twilight. He brushed back the loose hair from her face and traced the curve of her jaw, his fingers light but definitive. He did not interrupt her, not even with the sound of his heart-beat under her ear, which only made a sort of harmony to her revelation. When she finished, he shifted so that he faced her and the expression in his blue eyes was a more intimate embrace than any they had shared.

“Thank you,” he said, the words soft, direct, compellingly honest without Hestia’s rope. His next kiss was the same and the coupling that followed was not written of in any treatise, nor ever would be.

**Author's Note:**

> More romantic explorations of a canon scene, now with more world-building. The title is from John Donne's "Air and Angels."


End file.
